Monkey Farmer
Monkey farmer.png|A Monkey Farmer on the track. Farmercollect.png|Monkey Farmer collecting bananas from close-by Banana Farms Farmericon.png|Monkey Farmer icon Farmerradius.png|The radius of a Monkey Farmer The (or Banana Farmer on mobile) is a new special agent that appears in Bloons TD 5 Deluxe and Bloons TD 5 Mobile. It only costs 40 making it one of the cheapest special agents in the game (the others being Pontoon and Portable Lake). It collects bananas (or boxes) within its large range from Banana Farms, crates dropped by Supply Drop Snipers, and also the crate dropped by the Heli Pilot's Support Chinook on BTD5 Mobile. It's particularly useful if you want to focus on using your Dartling Guns while having Banana Farms too. You need to place it 50 times in order to get the Monkey Farmer Pro (Total cost of 2000). More recently, on March 2016, the Monkey Farmer became an exclusive tower for Bloons Monkey City Mobile. However, it costs $1.99 USD for each Banana Barn and the Farmer itself is free to place when capturing tiles. Along with its original ability of collecting bananas and crates in-game, each Banana Barn building purchased provides a 10% increased capacity to each Banana Farm in the city, thus the effect can stack with other Barns. Trivia * Oddly, even though it says that the Monkey Farmer is tired of picking up bananas, in its artwork he appears to be very happy (since he's being paid to do it; his salary does not affect your income, though). *It was released again in Bloons TD 5 Mobile because it is much harder to tap the bananas instead of moving your mouse on them and can be pretty risky because sometimes a tap might miss a banana and can spoil. *Monkey Farmer can farm Bloon Traps that are full and the Care Packages dropped by the Support Chinook and the Supply Drop Ability. *Oddly enough, this tower is one of the two special agents that are monkeys, the other being Super Monkey Storm. * This is probably one of the most useful towers in-game, because of its cheapness and function. * The Monkey Farmer used to be able to "steal" bananas from another person in Co-Op, though this is now patched. * Even though it doesn't attack bloons, Monkey Sub with Advanced Intel still attacks bloons within its range. ** This might be a clue due to the Pro version which shoots banana peels on the track, and the Farmer's range prior to being Pro is used to collect bananas. * A fully-upgraded Al's Custom Chippers will mostly obsolete this agent, since it makes Bloonchippers suck in bananas, but only if the Specialty building is active. ** It may be efficient only if the given Specialty Building is a better choice in case of limited tower selection. * In Bloons Monkey City Mobile, if you have the Banana Replicator special item which increases the capacity of the player's first Farm by 150 in the city, placing a Banana Barn will give a 115 City Cash capacity increase to the first Farm instead of 100. * Although Farmers does not pop any Bloons, they have do have a pop count in their tower interface. Category:Special Agents Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile